Floor stripping machines are known. Many prior art floor stripping machines include a blade assembly that is angled downwardly as it extends toward the floor from a remaining portion of the machine. While this type of machine is effective, heavy forces are needed on the blade assembly for effective use. Among other problems, this required a very heavy machine.
Improvements in the stripping of floor coverings from floor surfaces are desirable.